In packaging application of polymeric films, excellent uniform film deformation is required in all directions in order to wrap the products closely while displaying the products without any distortion. The packaging include wrapping, of materials like perfume flasks, wine flagons, pot-pourris, liquer chocolate, exotic candles, Easter eggs, breads, candies, chocolates, lollypops, pastries and any other material requiring tight wrapping.
At present the manufacturers of such polymeric films for the afore-said applications require that wrapping materials should have high yield, preserve the product's flavor, taste and shape, excellent visual appearance and same time is environmental friendly. The challenge lies in finding a suitable wrap that has the right properties including excellent and easily achievable uniform residual deformation, tearing resistance, flexible and is aesthetically pleasing.
Commonly used films for the said applications are cellophane, poly vinyl chloride (PVC), high density polyethylene (HDPE) and cast polypropylene etc. However, the demerits associated with cellophane film are that these require additional moisture barrier coatings and PVC films have environmental issues. Polyolefin films are unable to achieve desired mechanical properties which are required for wrapping applications. Also, cellophane films are not preferred because the cost of production is high due to the necessity of treating toxic pollutants emitted during the manufacture thereof. Uni-axial oriented polyethylene or polyvinyl chloride films, on the other hand, have the problem of insufficient deformation property required for cling, stable wrapping including twist wrapping.
Therefore, there is a necessity for producing such a film and there has been attempt to prepare polymeric films having good packaging property along with mechanical & chemical properties, without any environmental or food hygienic problems.
Therefore, in order to overcome the afore-said drawbacks of the polymeric films, the inventors have come out with a biaxial oriented polyester film, which has multiple advantages with respect of the commercially available films of Cellophane, PVC, poly olefins etc. In view of the present growing and anticipated demand for higher end packaging areas, there is requirement of uniform and easily deformable films for convenient and easy wrapping. The film of the present invention has excellent deformation property, stiffness, puncture resistance, perfect optical properties and ease of processing. It has more area per unit mass, so is less expensive than most other films. The inventors of the present invention have made effort to produce films having stability, good quality, good efficiency without productivity losses, and which are suitable for running on high speed machines.